One New Message
by Moonlight Silhouette
Summary: Alejandro Fuentes is prone to the occasional Neanderthal tendency: a fact that is proven in a big way when Brittany's ex-boyfriend leaves a message on her answerphone during an important Chemistry study session. Set during the College years .


**A.N - Just something I felt the urge to write. Perfect Chemistry is an amazing book and I absolutely _love_ Alex. Hope you like it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**

_ALEX_

"Mmm … Alex!" Brittany spoke between kisses, gasping short snatches of breath before pulling my lips back to hers. "We have that … Chemistry project … to do."

"I think our Chemistry is coming along fine, _mamacita_." I said the words deeply into her ear and felt the shiver that encompassed her entire body from where she lay beneath me before capturing her lips again. All I can say is thank _díos_ for alphabetical arrangements; If Brittany had been assigned to partner with some other _pendejo_ …

"Alex!" She gasped again firmly this time, so I knew it was different from all the other times she'd been saying my name. "We have to focus." Gently, she pushed against my chest and I sat up, allowing her to slip off the sofa and button up her blouse again. It's a good thing her roommate, Lexie, was out.

I remained in the same place, my head leaning back against the couch as I tried to regulate my breathing. _Díos_, the things she does to me. My snow girl.

Reaching down, I picked up my shirt and slid it on, wincing slightly when it brushed against the area of skin that had been branded. The stinging from that had long gone, but whenever someone – or something – brushed against it, I remember the agonising feel of burning pain and the smell of scalding flesh. Unless, of course, Brittany's fingers dance over it; then my thoughts are focused on something else entirely.

"So, _querida_," I called over to the kitchenette where she was getting herself a drink. "What exactly is it we have to study right now?" I raised an eyebrow as I regarded the textbooks strewn across the desk. "We do have over a month left yet."

She entered my line of vision again, swigging from a bottle of water before she shrugged on a denim jacket. "Change of plans." Unashamedly, I watched as she reached behind her to secure her hair in a messy ponytail and her shirt rode up her stomach, revealing her toned stomach to my gaze.

"Oh?" I smiled. "Can we pick up where we left off then?" I fell to my knees in front of her and pressed my lips to the skin that circled her navel.

"No," she playfully swatted my head and I relented, standing up. "We need to go grocery shopping."

My arms banded around her waist, hands under her shirt and fingers idly drawing patterns along the expanse of her back. "We've stopped our studying," I punctuated the word with a kiss at her pulse point, "for groceries?"

As much as I thought I could use my charms to convince Brittany to stay, she always gave it back to me. "Well," she drawled out the word as she raised her hands to wrap around my neck and play with the curls at the nape of my neck. "You can feel free to stay," one hand disbanded and trailed along my chest. I hadn't quite gotten around to buttoning up my shirt. "And take care of, well, this." My eyes fell shut and my breath hitched as her hand brushed against my crotch. "But I gotta go buy food." She stepped away and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Besides, I think that cute cashier is working today. I'm sure he'd appreciate the chance to see me without my boyfriend for a change."

My eyes were open in a flash and I caught the twinkle in her cerulean ones.

"Boyfriend." I reminded her as I quickly did up my shirt. "Both you and him should remember that."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved me off and laughed at my frown. "Come on."

We left the dorm together, my arm slung around her shoulders. There was more Neanderthal in me then I thought.

* * *

"Your phone's ringing." My helpful statement went ignored as Brittany focused on putting the key into the lock and opening the door.

"It's fine," she replied and swung the door open, pocketing her key just as the cell phone halted its familiar tinny ringing. "If it's important, they'll leave a message. Or ring back." She glanced at a clock nearby. "It's too late for it to be Shelley."

Entering the dorm, I kicked the door shut behind me and dropped the bags on the counter. Brittany's phone beeped. She had a message.

Running a hand through my hair, I gestured at the overflowing groceries. "Need any help?"

"Nah," she shook her head, a few blonde tendrils finding their way outside of their ponytail prison and framing her face beautifully. I kissed her cheek. "Go check my phone?" She giggled.

"_Sí, señorita,_" I said, creeping up behind her and pressing my lips to the nape of her neck, her pulse points, the area just below her ear. "_Mi mujer más hermosa." _My last words were whispered huskily and met with a brush off as a response.

"None of your Spanish stuff, mister," I was scolded with a smile and a quick peck. "Now stop distracting me and go check my phone." Catching my look, she leaned in and kissed me again, for longer. "Please?"

Rolling my eyes, I pushed away from the counter I was leaning against, swiped up her phone and flipped it open. "Answer phone." I told her, dialling the number that was needed and listening to the automated voice telling me that Brittany had one new message.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, uh, Brittany. It's me … Colin." I froze, my fingers clenched around the small object in my hand. _Burro Face._ "Listen, I've been thinking recently … about the way we left things? I'm sorry about that. I realise that I was a jerk and Darlene was … Well, I just wish I'd figured her out a bit earlier."

"Alex, who is it?" Brittany came and sat next to me, her soft hand linking in my own and resting on my thigh.

"Burro face," I murmured.

"Who?" Her confused expression was almost funny. Almost.

"Colin." I spat out his name. Brittany's mouth fell into a small 'o' of surprise and she blinked, once.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry," the message continued. "And that my team are playing University of Colorado next week. I just wanted to ask if we could meet up? Maybe get some coffee or something? Let me know."

Colin clicked off and the automated voice came back.

_To listen to the message again key 1_. Like that was going to happen.

_To save this message key 2._ Sobre mi cuerpo muerto_._

_To delete this message key 3._ My finger hovered over the button to do just that when Brittany snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Don't I get to hear what he has to say?" She questioned.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exploded - probably overreacted - but I was too pissed off to care. "You actually want to see him again? To have c_offee_?" I mocked.

"Oh," she replied. "Is that what he said? I wouldn't know." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I didn't get to listen."

Annoyed, I gestured at the phone. "Be my guest." Sulkily, I sat down and waited out the crackling-with-tension silence that reigned in the room as Brittany listened to what her ex-boyfriend had to say. When she removed the cell phone from her ear and her fingers hovered over the keypad, my interest piqued, only to be shattered when she just sighed and flipped the phone shut.

"Alex," she began, "you don't get to tell me what to do."

"You're not seriously considering it?"

She shrugged and looked away. "We did leave things kind of badly. It's all high school nonsense. We're older now; we're better then that."

"Brittany, tell me now," I pleaded with her, forcing her to look at me by capturing her delicate face in my hands. "Are you still interested in Colin Adams?"

She stared at me for a long moment before she finally answered. "No."

My eyes narrowed into a glare. "Fuck." I swore then pulled her to me and kissed her. Hard. It didn't take long before we were mimicking our earlier position: Brittany lying beneath me, her hands roaming along my chest as we kissed and my hands sneaked under her blouse.

"Why?" I rasped out at her in a tone heavily laced with lust. "Why'd you do that?"

"To prove a point." She kissed me again. "You don't get to make decisions for me Alex. What I do and who I do it with is my business."

"When it involves another man, I think it's safe to say it becomes my business."

"Besides," she continued, ignoring me. "You're hot when you're jealous."

I swore again and crushed her lips to mine. My snow girl – my Brittany – could be a right bitch sometimes. One hell of a feisty, passionate _mamacita_.

But, as I predicted that day at Sunny Acres when Brittany and I got back together – and I practically proposed to her – the make up session was great.

More then great, even.

_Es perfecto. Siempre._


End file.
